A workstation ‘Philips Brilliance Workspace 4.0’, as described in www.healthcare.philips.com/pwc_hc/id_en/products/ct/products/ct_brilliance.sub.-64_channeVupdate/EBW.sub.-452296236551_LR.pdf, obtained on Jul. 18, 2011, comprises a user environment that provides access to several applications such as, e.g., cardiac analysis, stent planning, etc., with each of the applications offering a set of productivity features to the user. The document mentions that the manufacturer was focused on automating tasks and streamlining the applications to enable their use with a minimum number of mouse-clicks.